Advertising fees in a broadcast television environment may be based on the ratings of a show with which an advertisement is presented. Such ratings may be determined by tracking viewing habits of a sub-group of users, and basing the ratings on statistically determined viewership of the show. However, with increased usage of digital video recorders, users are increasingly watching video content at time points removed from the original broadcast. Additionally, users are provided with the ability to skip advertisements. This may make tracking advertisement consumption difficult.
In contrast, advertising in computer network environments, such as on web pages, may be based on a number of times a user selects, or “clicks through,” and advertisement. Advertising in such an environment is thus based upon actual user interactions with the advertisement. This may allow an advertiser to pay a web page owner only for those instances in which display of the ad generated user activity.